


Silver and Gold

by mintyocean



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyocean/pseuds/mintyocean
Summary: I wrote this a couple mounths back, for the 2019 Inazuma Eleven Writing Exchange. Recently I've been editing some of my fics, including this one, and I though I might as well post this here.The prompt was the Fubuki brothers being good at different winter sports, and helping each other improve with the other's specialities.Hope y'all like it.- Minty
Relationships: Fubuki Atsuya & Fubuki Shirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple mounths back, for the 2019 Inazuma Eleven Writing Exchange. Recently I've been editing some of my fics, including this one, and I though I might as well post this here.  
> The prompt was the Fubuki brothers being good at different winter sports, and helping each other improve with the other's specialities.  
> Hope y'all like it.  
> \- Minty

The first – and only – time Atsuya was unable to participate in the regional junior alpine snowboarding contest, he threw a fit, to the best of his weakened abilities. He had caught a cold the day before, presumably as a result of the ongoing cold season, and was now sporting flushed cheeks and a runny nose.

He had tried to hide his symptoms at first, but that hadn’t worked. His mom had all but taken one look at him before ushering him straight to bed with medicine and a stern look, ignoring Atsuya’s protests.

It took less than an hour for him to grow bored. Another hour, and he’d been exaggerating pitiful groans and pleads. Luckily, he had soon been allowed to escape the confinement of his room, instead opting to curl up with a blanket on the living room couch, watching daytime television and taking an occasional sip of the herbal tea his mom made him. He had been halfway through some old cartoon when the front door opened. Atsuya perked up immediately. Shirou must have finished figure skating practice.

“Shirou!” Atsuya called, his voice hoarse from lack of use. His brother leaned into the doorway, putting down his bag and waving at him. “How was practice? And did you bring me my chocolate?”

Laughter filled the air. “Hi, Atsuya, good to see you, too,” Shirou replied, taking off his outerwear and hanging it in the hall closet. “Practice way okay. Coach said that I should continue practicing the double axel, so I can fully perfect it. I only managed it once, today. Oh, he also told me to say that he _expects you in top condition by Friday’s practice, so you better take care of yourself!”_

He was now sitting on the couch as well, reaching out to ruffle Atsuya’s hair playfully. With a kick, Atsuya pushed at him until he was laying against the other armrest, laughing heartily. As his laughter dwindled into light chuckles, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a chocolate bar and throwing it at an unsuspecting Atsuya’s chest. Atsuya fumbled with it for a moment, fistbumping the air with a faint _yessss_ when he realized it was his favorite candy.

The sound of a clank, and a following string of curses attracted their attention. “Is that Shirou I hear?” Their father came out of the kitchen, wearing a grey apron with snowflake print, which were barely visible under the layers of flour covering him. He looked a bit sheepish. “Welcome home! Dinner will be ready soon; Mom is still doing the finishing touches.” With a sigh, he leaned against the couch gingerly, careful not to get flour on anything. “How’s it going with skating? Are you managing that one trick you mentioned—the uh, axel, right?”

Atsuya let his mind wander off while his brother and father spoke. He thought about the oncoming competition, and the disappointed tilt of his brother’s head when he’d seen him laying face down on his bed, a bottle of cough syrup on his nightstand. Grey eyes landed on a picture hanging on the wall – Shirou and Atsuya standing side by side, eyes sparkling and wide grins lighting up their expressions.

Suddenly, he sat up with such vigor that the other two startled in unison. They looked at Atsuya with bafflement as he exclaimed– “Let Shirou take my place at the regionals!”

–

It took surprisingly little to convince his parents that his brother should take his place in the competition. In fact, they seemed oddly excited. The only problem was that the sign-up deadline had expired weeks ago, and they couldn’t change participants at this point. When Shirou pointed this out, his mom and dad started giggling, assuring the kids that they were more than able to help pull this little trick off.

The sound of the kitchen timer ringing in the kitchen announced that dinner was ready. Shirou and Atsuya watched their parents in bafflement as they playfully hip checked each other on their way to the kitchen, joking about too big shoes and a red-faced coach. They shared an amused look, then stood up to follow.

–

Shirou had always preferred sports where his great agility could be used to its full extent. Whereas Atsuya loved speedy activities, such as alpine snowboarding and ice hockey, he himself found the most joy in figure skating and the halfpipe. They often tried out each other’s favored sports, but more often than not, it was merely for fun, or showing off new tricks. It was a way to pass time in the weekends. For the most part, it didn’t go further than that.

So it was no surprise to Shirou that he was now struggling with his alpine snowboarding techniques, he thought, as he looked down with tired eyes, from the top of the slope.

He knew that in order to perform well, he had to train a lot. He was far from as good as Atsuya was, and it was showing. Thus, as a solution, Shirou had went to practice his skills at the snowboarding slope the very next day. It was only a week left until the regional contest, and he had a fair bit of training to do. So far, though, he hadn’t seen that much of an improvement.

After yet another failed attempt, Shirou decided that it was time for a break. He laid down on the snow, not even bothering to take off his snowboard, and took a deep, calming breath. It was a shame that Atsuya got sick at such an unfortunate time – he knew that his brother would feel ill for at least another week. Whenever he caught a cold – which, to his credit, wasn’t that often – he would get very much weakened, to the point where he was basically bedridden the first couple of days. It was a miracle that he hadn’t become worse since yesterday.

Shirou was dragged out of his thoughts by someone calling out for him, and he instinctively raised his head to identify the voice. His eyes widened when he caught sight of his parents waving at him excitingly, smiles visible from afar. Atsuya was with them as well, and he looked determined, yet miserable. He was wearing the fluffiest, brightest orange hat, with what seemed to be six layers of clothing, and the sight was so ridiculously endearing that Shirou burst out laughing.

“Hey, Shirou!” Atsuya called, pulling down his scarf and cupping his mouth. It seemed like he had a bit of a problem moving with how he was dressed. “What’re you doing on the ground? Get up, prove you can do it!”

Filled with newfound motivation, Shirou stood up before returning to practice once again. He wanted to win this. He was determined to do well, if not for himself, then for his brother, his family, who stood by his side, continuously cheering him on at every opportunity.

Practice went easier after that. His blood was pumping, and his legs were starting to get a little stiff, but he kept going. Atsuya stood at the foot of the slope, shouting advice and pointing out his mistakes whenever he’d get close enough. Every once in a while, Shirou would pause and tell him to lower his voice to not further aggravate his sore throat, but it was a futile attempt. His brother would instead simply take a huge gulp of tea from his thermos whenever he coughed, and continue shouting.

At the end of the day, Atsuya had said that he’d gotten much more confident in his moves, and that the confidence alone would help him get better. Shirou smiled smugly, and had him promise he would join him with figure skating practice when he got better.

–

There were a lot of people present at the regionals. Shirou felt oddly calm as he waited for his turn. He’d expected himself to be more nervous, especially considering the circumstances, but he was mostly doing okay. No one had batted an eye when he showed up to register himself present.

The black snowboard jacket he wore was a bit ticker than his own, and the helmet had a different feel to it, as well. But they smelled like familiar, smelled like Atsuya, so he didn’t mind. In the end, it was only for today. His parents had come up with the idea, suggesting they switch clothes, and tuck Shirou’s hair under a hat. Because even though Shirou and Atsuya looked very much alike, they had distinctively different styles. Their coach would certainly recognize the difference, if he’d gotten a closer look. It was a miracle they managed to convince him that Atsuya had recovered in record time. And that the poor guy was in a hurry.

In the end, they managed to get through the roll call, and his family was ushered out from the participants’ space. Only then did Shirou get a little restless. His eyes flit around, taking in the sight of fifteen or so teens, girls and boys all preparing themselves for their turn to come.

Shirou was determined to do his best – after all, he was competing in Atsuya’s place, and he did not want to perform badly in his name – literally. He didn’t want to disappoint his brother. The thought itched uncomfortably in his chest.

It was his turn now. He knew his parents were here, rooting for him. Atsuya had yet again managed to tag along – how his parents were so lenient this past week, he couldn’t understand.

He heard the start signal go off.

–

When third place was announced, Shirou was sure he had failed his brother by not even getting into the top three. Third place had gone to a bright-haired boy, one with, Shirou had noticed, fairly remarkable skills. With a heavy heart, he sighed, waiting for the two left to be announced.

“And second place goes to – Fubuki Shirou! Congratulations on your amazing performance!”

Shirou startled, his head whipping up to look towards the medal stand. The boy at his right laughed and gave him a push towards it, and he hurried to get where they were waiting for him. He received his medal with a smile, thanking the judges when he passed them.

Everything went a little too fast after that. He didn’t register who won first place. He was too elated with the fact that he’d scored so high up. The slight disappointment was still present, although he was in no way complaining with how it turned out. But…Atsuya. Soon enough, the contestants were let go to meet their families. The sound of cheering filled his ears, and he smiled as he looked at the winner for the first time. It was a young brunette, with bright eyes and a gleeful smile.

“Shirou!” his brother called, somewhere off to the side. He turned towards the sound, and was met with an armful of Atsuya, knocking him onto the snow. “You did it! You were great!”

Shirou pushed him off, laughing all the while. He used his arms to sit up, eyes finding Atsuya, who was practically bouncing with energy in his spot. Shirou reached out to fasten his scarf, which had come undone, barely hanging on to his shoulders. “Thanks, Atsuya. It really was something. The others were great, for sure!”

His parents came to his side as well, kneeling beside him to hug him tightly, if not a little bit too enthusiastically. Shirou’s father was bubbling with excitement, but his mother paused and leaned back, noticing the furrow of his brows. “What is it, dear, you look a little lost.”

Shirou paused, biting his lip before looking at his brother with a bittersweet smile. “I couldn’t win for you, Atsuya, sorry.”

Atsuya roared with laughter before ultimately shoving him down again, much to Shirou’s dismay. “Are you kidding me? I mean, I definitely would’ve gotten first place, but you were pretty great, too.” His eyes held a mischievous yet proud glint as he pointed to the medal around Shirou’s neck. “And you know, I’ve never really been a fan of gold. It’s too bright and overrated. We’ve got lots of it at home, anyways. I think I prefer silver.”


End file.
